conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Smith, Duke of Cabo
| spouse = Evelyn | spouse-type = | consort = yes | issue = Elisa, Crown Princess of Mojave Marc, Prince of Sonora Clara Maria, Princess of Colorado | issue-link = Smith II#Issue | issue-pipe = Detail | full name = Stanley Andrew | era name = | era dates = | regnal name = Smith II | posthumous name = | temple name = | house = House of Columbia | house-type = Royal house | father = Adam, Prince Consort of Sierra | mother = Angelina I | date of birth = | place of birth = , GC, Sierra | religion = | occupation = | signature_type = | signature = Royal Monogram of Smith II.svg }} Smith, Duke of Cabo (born May 13, 1964 as Stanley Andrew, known as Smith II while King) was the sixth of Sierra before he abdicated in favor of his daughter, Angelina II. He succeeded the throne on October 17, 2005 following the death of his mother, the late Angelina I. As the head of the House of Columbia, Smith was also the sixth contemporary to the Crown of Britannia. He continues to reside in the Occidental Palace as a member of the Royal Family and holds the title of Duke of Cabo. Up until his ascension, Smith was the to The Crown and thus was styled Smith II, Prince of Mojave. The firstborn of Angelina I and Adam, Smith. Born in , Gold Coast, Smith attended a in Porciúncula near the royal palace. His maternal great-great-great-grandfather is Smith I, the founder and first king of Sierra. When he turned 18, Smith began active duty as Crown Prince while studying at University of Santa Clara, Berkeley (USCB). In 1988, he graduated with a . Under strict supervision by the Parliament, Smith founded the Cabrillo Technologies which specialized in . Keeping his private revenue separate from his public tax-funded finances, Smith made several investments with other emerging Sierran companies and created his own charity foundation. Marrying Sierran civilian Evelyn I, Smith fathered three children: Elisa (Angelina II), Marc, and Clara Maria. Smith fared favorable support during his reign but decided to abdicate the throne in June 2015 to resume his business career fully. While as King, he continued on the royal tradition of abstaining from politics, Smith had at times, strongly voiced his opinions on certain issues including national security and the economy. Following his abdication, Angelina II granted Smith and Evelyn the titles, Duke and Duchess of Cabo. They continue to reside in the Occidental Palace per the request of the newly crowned queen. As heir apparent Birth and early life Smith was born the first of three children to Queen Angelina I and Prince Adam on May 13, 1964 at the Culver City Medical Center. The royal couple were traveling around the city when Queen Angelina's and she had to be rushed to the nearest hospital. The future king was delivered on 7:34 PM and weighed in at 7.2 pounds. He was given the civilian name Stanley Andrew and the royal name, Smith, after his maternal great-grandfather and first monarch of Sierra, Smith I (Smith C. Miller). Smith had two other siblings: George and Madeline who were born 3 and 6 years after Smith respectively. Together, they attended the private La Hacienda Academy in Porciúncula and frequently traveled with their parents to state ceremonies, visits, and galas. Education With his two siblings, Smith attended the La Hacienda Academy from kindergarten to the twelfth grade. He and his siblings were well received by staff and students as children of the Queen. He excelled in all subjects of school throughout his education and received additional tutoring at home by his family and state officials. Smith finished at the top of his class as and delivered the farewell graduation speech in 1982. Afterwards, he applied and was accepted into the University of Santa Clara, Berkeley, one of Sierra's most prestigious . Higher education at Berkeley Majoring in business administration, Smith received his bachelor's degree in 1986 and continued his education to earn a master's in 1988. While a student, Smith served as treasurer, public relations officer, and then president of the student body government. He was chosen to represent the university during the 1987 Future Business Professionals of Sierra competition and won second place in the marketing and communications section. Smith and his class also visited and Turkey as part of an international student exchange program during his last year at Berkeley. Cabrillo Technologies Following his graduation, Smith consulted his mother about his plans to start a private company which would focus on manufacturing and selling network equipment. During a meeting with the Privy Council, Smith raised the matter to Prime Minister Melinda Peters. Initially, Huey opposed allowing Smith in creating his own company but after further cooperation, the prime minister changed his mind and presented the matter officially to Parliament. Parliament allowed Smith to establish his own company with limited funding, requiring Smith to search for additional funding outside the government. With relative ease, Smith contacted several affluent individuals from Silicon Valley to help start up his new company called Cabrillo Technologies in 1990. Smith served as of Cabrillo from its founding until his ascension to the throne. During his tenure, Smith capitalized on Cabrillo's successful business plan and models including its signature "Purple Box", a which could support multiple network protocols. When Cabrillo went public in 1997, its was at $321 million which was listed on the Porciúncula Stock Exchange. Smith's leadership of the company was praised by his colleagues and outsiders who credited him with his company's incredible success and ability to adapt in a volatile market environment. Following the popularization of the , Smith oversaw the development of new modems and routers that became a critical part of the Internet service provider segment. Following his mother's death in 2005 and consequentially, his ascension, Smith resigned from his position as CEO and turned it over to then-company president Peter Dunham. Smith remained a part of the company as a chairman and owned 19% of the company's shares. Marriage While attending USCB, Smith met Michelle Richards, a commoner, during their sophomore year together. Richards studied and the two became friends. During senior year, the two began dating but broke up after only three months. Smith maintained his friendship with Richards after graduation and later dated again in 1991. In an interview years later, Smith remarked how he was "overwhelmingly in love and wanted to spend every moment" with Richards but starved off any possibility of marriage until his company, Carbillo Technologies, went public in 1994. By then, the media followed closely with Smith and Richards' relationship and began speculating about the couple's wedding. In March 1995, Smith announced that he and Richards were and that their wedding would be held some time that year. In preparation of the wedding, the Royal Mint of Sierra introduced a limited edition $1 coin commemorating the prince and his fiance. The wedding was chosen to be held on November 11 and would be broadcast on live television. Over 50 million viewers around the world watched the wedding Reign Ascension and coronation On October 17, 2005, Queen Angelina I passed away in her sleep at the grand age of 87. The queen's health was rapidly deteriorating and Smith had to fulfill much of her ceremonial duties in her place. Smith was personally at Angelina's deathbed and was among the first to deliver the news. As stipulated by the Constitution, Smith instantly became king of Sierra following his mother's death. After a state funeral was held for his mother, the newly instituted king was crowned in his coronation ceremony on January 4, 2006. At the ceremony, Smith chose the of Smith II in honor of his great-grandfather. Televised to an audience of 600 million people worldwide, Smith delivered his first royal speech immediately after his coronation commenting on the work and legacy of his mother as well as his plans for Sierra as the new king. Contemporary career Following Smith's investiture, he held frequent meetings with the prime minister and the Privy Council on various matters ranging from national policy to public relations. As king, Smith had to assent to any bill he received from Parliament in order for it to become law. In continuation of tradition, he delivered an opening speech annually in front of Parliament where he reported on the state of the kingdom and offered advice to the entire floor. Although no longer the head of Cabrillo Technologies because of his ascension as King, Smith continued to retain chairmanship with the company through a special arrangement between the government and the company. In order to keep his source of income and financial responsibility separate, Smith held a state account managed by the Royal Purse and a private account which he manages personally. The king in respect to tradition, kept out of the partisan-dominated politics in Sierra although often spoke in support of preserving the Constitution and the rights of the people. On the matter of and the decision to retain the monarchy, Smith stated that "if the overwhelming majority desires the abolition of the throne", that he would abdicate and request Parliament to dissolve the structure entirely. He did abdicate on June 21, 2015 but instead of abolishing the monarchy, he allowed his daughter to succeed him. Public perception and life As the constitutional monarch of Sierra, Smith seldom expressed his own political opinions in public. Analysts have stated that Smith's political views match closely to that of a moderate conservative. In addition to his official duties and functions, Smith continued to serve as a chairman for his company, Cabrillo Technologies. He was also either an honorary president or chairman for at least 50 separate foundations, organizations, and associations that supported a wide range of causes including research and youth empowerment. Smith volunteers in social work, frequently attends charity funds, and participates in events. He was named a "UN-Eminent Person" by LN General Secretary for his efforts in 2011. in Porciúncula.]] Married to Evelyn, the two raised three children: Elisa, Marc, and Clara Maria. As offspring of the Crown, all were eligible to ascending the Crown in the event Smith abdicated, died, or was otherwise unable to fulfill his role as king. Elisa would succeed him as Queen Angelina II in the July of 2015. The royal family includes two dogs: Gipper and Reilly. Keeping with the royal tradition of maintaining contact with the public, Smith routinely made television appearances on network shows and even made cameo appearances in several movies. An avid television and movie enthusiast, the king made occasional visits to studio sets in and has reportedly offer a change in a script once. Smith is an avid , , and playing. An outdoorsman, Smith has taken up various hobbies including and over the years. He has even started a foundation devoted to the promotion of fitness and health. Public opinion on the former king has been generally favorable among Sierrans. In a recent poll, over 77% of Sierrans with over 5,000 participants, said they either held "very positive" or "mostly positive" views of the king's reign. In a follow-up poll, 72% believed that Smith reigned "effectively". Smith's right to the throne however, was been challenged by various with the most notable example being the notorious Trevor XI. He himself however, was a pretender to the Crown of Britannia, a tradition Smith I started due to their apparent link with the . In 2007, a found along the Sierran coastline was named in honor of Smith's birth name, Stanley Andrew. Finances , the official private residence of Smith I and the royal family.]] Smith's personal fortune has only been partially calculated from his private company, Cabrillo Technologies. While Crown Prince in 2003, Smith had an estimated net worth of $201 million. magazine estimated Smith's net worth to be higher in 2005 when he was crowned King at $421 million. The finances and spending by the Sierran royal family has always been classified. Various sources contend that the current net worth of the king in 2015 to be around $503 million with the majority of this coming not from Smith's role as king but his continued presence and role in Cabrillo Technologies. The various artifacts, artwork, jewelry, and fabrics found or kept throughout the Occidental Palace are not owned by the king but rather by the royal . In addition, the Sierran Crown Estate (with holdings about $4 billion), which includes the Occidental Palace, is not owned by the King or the royal family but rather in trust with the nation. The several residential estates the king does own are managed jointly by the Crown Estate. Titles, styles, and arms | offstyle = Your Grace | altstyle = Sir }} *'May 13, 1963 – May 12, 1981': His Royal Highness Prince Stanley Andrew of Mojave *'May 13, 1981 – October 15, 2005': His Royal Highness The Duke of Mojave *'October 16, 2005 – June 21, 2015': His Majesty, Smith II, by the Grace of God, King of Sierra, Britain, England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales, and Protector of the Sierrans, Sovereign of Los Pacifícos, the Gilbert and Ellice Islands, Rapa Nui, the Hawaiian and Midwayan Islands, the Sierran Samoa, the Deseret, and All Other Loyal Lands and Islands *'June 21, 2015 – present': His Grace The Duke of Cabo As sovereign, Smith held various titles and honorary military positions. As the head of the House of Columbia, the modern continuation of the , he chose to continue the tradition of claiming the Crown-in-pretense of the (which includes England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales) as a descendant of , who was deposed by in the . After his abdication, he was allowed to retain his arms and was given the title of Duke of Cabo by Angelina II. Smith has received numerous honors and awards throughout the world. He has been inducted into more than ten different domestic orders and has received over thirty honors from thirty-two different countries. He also holds three honorary degrees from universities in Sierra and the United States. When spoken to directly, it is customary to refer him initially as Your Grace followed by subsequent use of . Those who have personally acquainted with the Duke often call him by his former regnal name, Smith. While this manner of address is not official, it may be used if the Duke himself has personally allowed it. This form of address however, is considered rude if said during any official ceremonies or functions without the word Duke of Cabo following the name regardless of one's acquaintance or familiarity. The title, Protector of the Sierrans, is rarely used to refer to the ruling and living ex-monarchs and although it appeared officially in his full style while he reigned, the term is more frequently associated with the deceased monarchs, most prominently, the king's great-grandfather, Smith I. , , and a fixed in a |supporters = Dexter, a grizzly bear regardant proper, supporting a like staff, therefrom flowing to the sinister a banner charged with the Standard of Saint Andrew, Sinister a deer proper collared or, supporting a like staff, therefrom flowing to the dexter a banner or charged with the Standard of Saint George. |compartment = Motto 'Libertas sine sacrifico' in the compartment below the shield, with the Tudor rose, shamrock, and thistle engrafted on the same stem and scroll proper Argent. |motto = Libertas sine sacrificio |orders = |other_elements = Behind the shield a mantle Gules fringed and tasselled Or and lined ermine, at the top thereof the Crown of Sierra proper |banner = The flag of Sierra |previous_versions = }} Issue Honors National (ribbon depicted).]] *Sovereign of the Celebrated Order of the Golden Poppy *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Royal Family of King Smith I *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Order of the Tricolor *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Order of the Encircled Star *Sovereign of the Order of Merit *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Order of King Smith I *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Order of King Lewis I *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Order of King Lewis II *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Order of King Lewis III *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Order of Queen Angelina I *Sovereign/Member First Class of the Royal Family of King Smith II *Grand Master of the Royal Order of the Rose of Sharon *Grand Master of the Royal Order of the *Sovereign/Grand Cordon of the Order of the Harmonious Kingdom *Sovereign/Grand Cordon of the Order of the Pacific Civilian *Prime Ministerial Medal of Liberty (Distinguished) *National Medal for Science and Technology *Parliamentary Platinum Medal (Honorary) Foreign Ancestry Family tree Works Autobiographical *''I am Sierra (And So Can You!)'' (2001) *''Memoirs from the Occidental Palace'' (2010) Non-fiction *''The Goodwill of Nations'' (2005) *''The Individual and Self'' (2011) Fiction *''The Wagon Trail'' (2015) See also Category:Monarchs of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Sierrans Category:Sierran Royal Family